Desde mi Cielo
by LadySaraphan
Summary: Songfic, Iori x Kyo, un sumary más extenso spoilearía todo U U


Saludos ^^ me paso por aqui para dejarles un song fic que venía planeando desde hacía muuucho tiempo ^^ la canción es una de mis favoritas de Mago de Oz y por alguna extraña razón cada vez que la escucho pienso en Iori y Kyo, espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**DESDE MI CIELO**

_Ahora que está todo en silencio  
y que la calma me besa el corazón,  
os quiero decir adiós.  
Porque ha llegado la hora  
de que andéis el camino ya sin mí.  
¡Hay tanto por lo que vivir!_

- La habitación está en penumbras pero aun así puedo verte perfectamente, aun en esta creciente oscuridad que amenaza con tragarnos irremediablemente puedo ver tu rostro cubierto de lágrimas, lágrimas por mi, aun siento la calidez de tu cuerpo rodeando el mío, aferrándote a mi frío y lánguido cuerpo cubierto de sangre, tratando de impedir que me aleje de ti, sin embargo ya es tarde, ambos lo sabíamos desde hace algunos días cuando mi situación comenzó a empeorar, ya no hay nada más que hacer por mi pero tu debes seguir adelante.

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,  
me gustaría volver a verte sonreír.  
Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme.  
Hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida,  
que eres todo cuanto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,  
¡Te cuidaré desde aquí!  
_

- Aun eres joven y la persona más bella que jamás he conocido, tanto exterior como interiormente, a pesar de todo por lo que hemos pasado tu alma jamás perdió tan siquiera una pizca de pureza, aun puedes volver a encontrar a alguien, una persona que pueda darte más felicidad que yo. No quiero que llores por mí, no me gusta ver tus hermosos ojos avellana tristes y anegados en lágrimas, tu sonrisa siempre ha sido mi más grande tesoro, sin embargo durante gran parte de nuestras vidas sólo te di dolor y sufrimiento, por favor perdóname nunca fue mi intención causarte tanta tristeza, lamentablemente mi odio por tu clan me cegó impidiéndome ver mis verdaderos sentimientos a tiempo, aunque creo que eso es algo que jamás podré decirte.

_Sé que la culpa os acosa,  
y os susurra al oído "pude hacer más".  
No hay nada que reprochar.  
Ya no hay demonios  
en el fondo del cristal, y sólo bebo  
todos los besos que no te di.  
_

- Por favor no te culpes por esto, ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría, mi sangre y aquel fuego que tantas veces te lastimó eran un constante recordatorio de que la maldición que pesa sobre mi clan pronto acabaría con mi vida, no había nada que pudieras hacer para impedirlo, sin embargo, te agradezco infinitamente que hubieras estado junto a mi cuando el momento llegó. El odio, el miedo, las culpas, el dolor todo ha desaparecido ya, únicamente quisiera haber estado tan solo un poco más de tiempo junto a ti para besarte y acariciarte más.

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme.  
Hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida,  
que eres todo cuanto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,  
¡Te cuidaré desde aquí!_

- Sin importar el tiempo que pase o qué suceda conmigo a partir de ahora, te aseguro que jamás te olvidaré, y aun cuando te lastimé incontables veces puedes estar seguro de que siempre fuiste el ser más importante en mi vida. Desde un principio fuiste importante para mí, primero para matarte, sin embargo poco a poco y casi sin darme cuenta ese objetivo fue cambiando, mis sentimientos me traicionaron y terminé amándote como a nadie.

_Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí,  
y muero otra vez si lloráis.  
He aprendido al fin a disfrutar,  
y soy feliz.  
No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar.  
Nunca me olvides,  
me tengo que marchar.  
_

- Viviré en tus palabras y cada vez que me recuerdes, pero por favor no llores ya que ver tus lágrimas sería tan doloroso como volver a morir. Por primera vez me siento tranquilo y en paz… podría decirse que feliz, aun cuando no puedo tenerte entre mis brazos. Sé que eres fuerte, siempre lo fuiste… aun más que yo, así que estoy seguro de que podrás superar esto y rehacer tu vida, solo… solo no me olvides.

Puedo oír a alguien llamando mi nombre, es una voz suave y cálida, me pide que vaya junto a ella, creo que ya es hora de irme.

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme.  
Hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida,  
que eres todo cuanto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,  
¡Te cuidaré desde aquí!  
_

- Los momentos que compartimos juntos, son algo que atesoraré por siempre en lo más profundo de mi alma y puedes estar seguro de que donde sea que me encuentre estaré pensando en ti y te cuidaré aun cuando no puedas verme, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, suficiente te he hecho yo aun cuando lo único que he querido es tu felicidad desde el día en que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti.

_Desde mi cielo os arroparé en la noche,  
y os acunaré en los sueños,  
y espantaré todos los miedos.  
Desde mi cielo os esperaré escribiendo,  
no estoy sólo pues me cuidan  
la Libertad y la Esperanza.  
_

- Desde donde quiera que me encuentre estaré al pendiente de ti, cuidándote y esperando el día en que podamos volver a estar juntos, y te prometo que esta vez será para siempre, sin odios, sin peleas, sin miedo, ni sufrimiento, pero hasta que ese día llegue se feliz.

Una suave y cálida caricia hizo reaccionar al joven Kusanagi quien aun permanecía en el piso abrazando el cuerpo del pelirrojo, había perdido la noción del tiempo pero ese suave contacto lo hizo levantar la vista para encontrarse con la imagen de su amado de pie junto a la ventana, se veía bien, sano y sin sangre manchando sus ropas, le dirigía una tranquila sonrisa. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a sus brazos, él continuaba ahí la sangre aun permanecía en sus labios y manchaba su ropa y las lágrimas seguían en su rostro, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y se vio completamente sólo, pensó que por fin el dolor de perderlo había acabado con su cordura hasta que escuchó su profunda y sensual voz como en un susurro únicamente para él.

_"Yo nunca os olvidaré"_

- Tampoco yo… Iori – respondió Kyo mirando a la luna que a la distancia lo bañaba con su pálida luz.

FIN


End file.
